Feelings
by Nevermind555
Summary: OS. Quand il s'agit de dealer avec les sentiments, le détective est rarement à l'aise.


_**Feelings**_

Holmes fendait la foule. Vif. Il ne retenait rien de ces ombres mouvantes, son regard ne s'appesantit sur aucun détail, cerveau quasiment à l'arrêt. Il virevoltait, dans un mouvement de pardessus classique, au sein de la masse grouillante. Parfois, il heurtait une épaule, traversant la rue au hasard, faisant crisser quelques pneus et se faisant arroser d'insultes plus ou moins copieuses. Il n'enregistrait rien. Son cerveau fixait, bloquait. C'était l'ivresse cérébrale. Le coma de la mémoire. Le chaos de la pensée. Tout s'agitait au ralenti là-haut.

Enfin, 221B apparaissait, forteresse de solitude entièrement dédiée à son génie. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, se défaisant déjà de son écharpe, manipulant la serrure dans un mouvement de clé qui lui était propre. Enfin, l'odeur familière et chaleureuse lui baigna les narines. Enfin... il échoua un instant sur le canapé, pardessus encore sur les épaules, mains dans les poches, fixant la cheminée dans laquelle le feu avait dansé Noël dernier. Il inspira, menton levé, nuque appuyée sur le montant du canapé. Son cerveau le rattrapa plus rapidement que prévu. Shit ! les yeux... humides. Il secoua la tête, faisant danser ses boucles folles. Le regard... brouillé. Le rire de son frère lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle. Les images lui revenaient avec une précision folle. Ah oui... le sens de l'observation. Même à retardement.

Il se leva, se servant un verre d'eau une fois en cuisine. Au milieu des décombres scientifiques, il fixait un point invisible dans la pièce, appuyé contre l'évier jonché de vaisselle. Son estomac faisait à présent un magnifique salto arrière. Il déglutit péniblement. C'en était douloureux. Il jura entre ses dents serrées, ce qui faisait davantage ressortir les os proéminents de sa superbe mâchoire. Son regard échoua sur le travail quitté la veille. S'y remettre ? il haussa les épaules. Pourquoi pas. Au bout d'une minute, la concentration s'était envolée. Il soupira, las. Okay. _Not a good idea_. Il se mit en mouvement, quittant le pardessus dans un joli mouvement d'épaules. A chaque pas, il levait le menton comme pour ravaler son mal-être qui le ceignait tout entier à présent. Il frissonnait, incapable de faire taire son corps. Il grinça des dents. Ses pas le menèrent de long en large, façon fauve en cage, regard jeté au hasard d'un écran ouvert, d'un livre à la couverture écornée et aux pages jaunies, à la déco vieillotte et kitch de l'appartement. Il avait affreusement envie de sucré. Là, tout de suite. Tenté d'appeler Mrs Hudson à la rescousse par caprice ou par besoin. Il finit par s'installer à nouveau sur le canapé, battant du bout du pied sur le sol, mains jointes sous le menton, doigts venant jouer avec ses lèvres pleines dans un mouvement charnel. Ah... tout était revenu, d'un coup, par réflexe. Il détestait _éprouver_ quoi que ce soit. C'était contre nature. Totalement.

Il s'allongea, toujours sur le même canapé, fermant un instant les yeux alors que les globes oculaires palpitaient furieusement derrière les rideaux de chair. Il croisa les jambes puis les décroisa, plusieurs fois de suite, corps à la torture. Il aurait préféré qu'on lui arrache les boyaux un à un plutôt que de les sentir distinctement se mouvoir à l'intérieur de son ventre. Le coeur était également à la fête, pleurant de douleur à lui en serrer la gorge. Le regard... les yeux... les siens s'ouvrirent à la volée. Il se redressa d'un mouvement de corps et se remit à marcher de long en large comme un automate. Il quitta sa veste. La chaleur devenait étouffante alors que dehors le temps était à la neige. Sa gorge était sèche et sa langue collait au palais. C'en était étourdissant de tourment. Ses doigts fins vinrent secouer ses boucles aux racines humides. Il aurait aimé appeler à l'aide, au secours. Son apparente froideur venait de l'assassiner. Une fois de plus...

Il finit par se planter devant la fenêtre, observant le ballet incessant des taxis dans la rue, la marche hésitante des passants, s'arrêtant sur le jeu pas très subtil d'un voleur à la tire. Il leva les yeux sur le ciel fermé et opaque. Non content de s'être fermé telle une huître, Mr Holmes avait été des plus désagréables. Comme si une tare ne suffisait pas !... il était trop tard pour évoquer la légitime défense, impensable de se chercher des excuses, impossible d'offrir un plaidoyer à la maladresse. Il avait offensé, blessé. Il s'en pinça les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Son attitude le fit frémir jusqu'à lui donner la nausée. Il avait fait le jeu de Mycroft. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, l'esprit mis à mal par les rappels incessants de sa mémoire. Il posa le front contre les carreaux, ses doigts longs et fins dessinant un appel à l'aide muet, un alphabet de la détresse, un SOS hurlé à maux bas.

Le coup porté avait fait boomerang. Retour à l'envoyeur. Un regard avait suffi. Il y avait lu jusqu'à l'âme. Et elle était pure, elle était vraie. Elle avait tout donné. Il avait fermé les yeux sur la vérité alors qu'elle hurlait et frappait à sa face. C'était lâche. Lâche et hideux au-delà des mots. Sa punition pour n'avoir pas cru, et même pire, ignoré, était cette solitude à laquelle se mêlait subtilement la douleur. Pas d'échappatoire possible. Il faudrait pour cela remonter le temps... revenir en arrière et agir au lieu de rester planté là, lèvres closes, organes bouclés à double tour, coeur imprenable. Le détective était méchant par nécessité, rarement par plaisir, jamais par perversité. Il avait envie d'hurler, de rage, de douleur, tout tournait autour de lui dans une effervescence brute, dans un raffinement particulièrement sadique. Il cogna son front contre la vitre à plusieurs reprises, le regard menthe à l'eau se brouilla de larmes qu'il ravala d'un reniflement amer. Il n'était pas fait pour _éprouver_ mais pour _réfléchir_. Les sentiments lui faisaient l'effet d'un gouffre permanent, prêt à l'engloutir s'il relâchait sa garde. Et il lui semblait que la carapace qu'il s'était soigneusement forgée depuis des années se fendillait en plusieurs endroit, c'en était insupportable d'insécurité ! pour peu, il crut en devenir fou ce soir-là.

Il observa ses doigts ; ils tremblaient encore. Il souffla, se voûtant. Puis s'étira. Dehors, tout était calme et la nuit fort avancée. Elle apparut comme par enchantement sur le pas de la porte. Il cligna des yeux. Sa main vint se poser sur son épaule. "Vous aviez peur, n'est-ce pas ?..."


End file.
